The Surprise Valentine
by TheGhostWhriter226
Summary: Kim is always alone on Valentine's Day. Maybe this year will be different. K/J One-Shot


**The Surprise Valentine**

Valentine's Day. The day that all couples loved and all singles hated. Or also known as "Single Awareness Day". The day of giggling, candy and gifts, and I love you's. The day stores loved to make extra money on. It was like every holiday; full of love and over advertised.

Kim Conweller didn't have anyone to giggle with, exchange candy and gifts with, or to tell anyone 'I love you' to. She hated how lonely she felt on this special holiday for lovers. All her friends had either paired up together or found their signifant other. Kim was always the odd wheel out. She never got anything special from anyone; the card and box of candy from her father didn't count. There was only one person she knew who could actually give her something today, but they had not been friends for very long, so she doubted that _Jared _would get her something for Valentine's Day.

Jared Thail was the boy Kim had a crush on ever since the fourth grade when he had given her a rose and a big smiled before giving the other flower to the teacher. She was the only girl besides the teacher to get a flower. Kim never forgot that flower… or Jared. Even when he seemed to forget her. It wasn't until a week ago that he noticed her again. Jared had suddenly been absent for three weeks straight and when he came back, he had changed. He was stronger, hotter, and more withdrawn. She had literally ran into him on his first day back and his eyes had never left hers yet. She still wasn't sure if they were friends or not. Everything felt like apart of a dream. That was one of the reasons why she was so hesitant to call herself his friend.

She got to school late; Jared had not taken her to school like he had the past couple of days. He wouldn't give a reason why he wasn't able to give her a ride, but he told that he would see her in the morning, letting her know that he was coming to school the next morning. Kim rushed to her locker near the back of the school. Her first class just so happened to be on the other side of the school and the teacher, Mr. Brodsky, refused to let late students into the room, thus forcing them to ISS. The school had a strict no tardy policy. If you were late to a class, you would be forced to go to ISS for the day. Kim had never been late before and she wasn't going to start now.

With a hard jerk, Kim managed to pull open her locker. She ruefully realized how used she had gotten to Jared opening it for her. A light pink piece of paper fluttered to the ground when the locker had opened. She knelt down and picked it up. Before she could properly look at it, the warning bell rang, singling that there was only one minute left until the late bell. Kim cursed, grabbed her math textbook, slammed her locker shut and raced towards her first hour classroom. But when her fingers pulled on the door, it was locked and the late bell had already wrung.

Kim groaned and buried her face in her hands. She slowly started making her way to the ISS room, shuffling her feet. She pulled out the pink piece of paper that had been in her locker. The words on the little piece of paper surprised me.

_I never thought love really existed,until the time I first set my eyes on you...my heart stopped for a moment and I knew we have a better destination,I love you, I am not pretending...I tried to concentrate but failed to get my eyes off youyou prompted a 'love word' out of my mouth,even when I knew I could not, your smile made me to believe everything is simple...I am not pretending...oxoxox_

Kim flipped the paper over to see if the person had signed their name, but they had not. Who could have slipped this into her locker? She mused on the question as she walked upstairs to the ISS room. As she walked she daydreamed that the note was from Jared and that it was his way of confessing his undying love for her. When she reached her destination, she shook her head, trying to get rid of the dream. Jared would never do such a thing. After all, Jared wasn't the kind to write sappy love poetry for a girl he barely knew.

As Kim opened the door, she was shocked at what she found inside the room. There was Jared, sitting at a desk, clearly waiting for her for when she walked in, his whole face brightened and a mile wide smile came onto his face. Then she noticed the HUGE stuff bear in the seat next to him as well as the banquet of red roses and a box of chocolate. "Kim!" Jared leaped up and hugged her tightly. "Happy Valentine's Day Kim," He whispered into her ear as he handed her the flowers and chocolate. "The bear is also your's." He explained.

"But- Jared- How?" Kim asked, confused and shocked. How had he knew what to give her? "Well, I knew that you would be late to class if I didn't give you a ride and I wanted to spent the day with you. But I also knew that you would never willingly skip school, so this is what I came up with; a compromise." Jared said proudly. He pulled her to the desk next to his, moving the two desks closer to where they were touching. "And that it's a special day."

"Oh? Why is it special? Besides it being Valentine's Day?" Kim laughed. She didn't mind being in ISS now that Jared was with her.

"Because, this is the day I am going to ask you a very important question." He said seriously. Kim raised her eyebrows in question. "Kimberly Ann Conweller. Ever since my extended apsentce, I had seen you and gotten to know you a lot better, and I will never regret it. I love being in your presnce. You make my whole day brighter. I feel slightly guilty for asking this, but will you be my girlfriend?" Jared asked.

Kim could only stare at him in shock. "Did you ask what I think you asked me." She asked dazedly. "If you think I asked you to be my girlfriend, then yes." Jared said, looking slightly worried. Kim didn't say anything as she stared him with wide eyes. Then she leaped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "YES! Yes! I would love to go out with you Jared!" She exclaimed happily. Jared smiled happily and hugged her back.

"Then Happy Valentiene's Day, my sweet girlfriend." Jared whispered before he pressed his lips onto Kim's. As they kissed, she couldn't help but notice that she no longer felt lonely; she felt happy and content. Perhaps Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
